Merry Christmas Nicky
by Nicky Morello
Summary: Takes place after season two. Also takes place after Litchfield. Before Nicky gets out of prison Lorna and Christopher make up, essentially breaking Nicky's heart once again. Will they ever get it right? Nicky/Lorna and Piper/Alex


**Author's Note**- Hey guys! Firstly, let me say thank you to all of you that read, reviewed and favorited my last fic "Somebody's Me" I haven't written in years and that was my first one since I stopped. So I'll be honest, it brought tears to my eyes to read those reviews. So thank you. I know that fic was a bit bumpy in some parts so I'm hoping this one will be better. So, that being said I hope you enjoy this! Secondly, I'd like to credit someone for the idea for this fic. Another author asked people to give them ideas for Nicky/Lorna prompts. One reviewer, a guest, named XxX suggested a prompt where Nicky gets out of prison but has trouble adjusting to the real world without her friends and Lorna. Well this story is close to that, but not exactly. So XxX this fic is dedicated to you.

**Title**- Merry Christmas Nicky

**Pairing-** Nicky/Lorna

**Summary**- Takes place after season two. Also takes place after Litchfield. Before Nicky gets out of prison Lorna and Christopher make up, essentially breaking Nicky's heart once again. Will they ever get it right?

December 24th, 2014

Alex Vause sat in a small cafe in New York. The tiny coffee shop was decorated with strobes of Christmas lights and garland hung from the ceiling. Christmas music played softly on the radio and the sounds of joyful chatter surrounded her. Alex had always loved Christmas. As a kid she always had family around and enough presents to fill every room in the house. This Christmas though Alex felt a sense of uneasiness. Uncertainty because this Christmas she and Piper were going to try to rekindle a relationship that had been ripped apart in June 2015.

Flashback

June 2015- Litchfield Prison.

_Nicky Nichols walked briskly towards the chapel to meet her girlfriend, Lorna Morello. It was hard to believe she would be leaving the dirty hallways of prison in a week. It was also a bit saddening to be leaving her friends who became more like family every day. The hardest part though would be leaving Lorna. It had taken them a long time to finally admit they loved each other, well for Lorna to admit she loved Nicky anyway. As she entered the chapel she heard sniffles coming from the stage. Looking up she saw the woman she loved crying softly, her head bowed solemnly._

_"Lorna?" Nicky asked, rushing to her side and pulling her into her arms. "What's wrong?"_

_Lorna took a deep breath and looked up at Nicky. "I'm sorry" she croaked, her voice still raw from crying._

_"Sorry for what honey?" Nicky asked confused._

_Lorna took a deep breath and took Nicky's hands in hers "Ya know that I love you, right?" _

_Nicky looked at the Brooklyn woman for a minute, fear slowly settling in her stomach. "Of course baby. I love you too. What's this all about?"_

_Lorna looked at her girlfriend, "We have to break up. Christopher came to see me the other day and we decided to try a real relationship. He and his fiancé broke up. I'm so sorry Nicky."_

_Nicky sat there stunned. She couldn't form a sentence, let alone a thought. Her heart and mind felt numb. After a minute an explosion of rage shot through her body. She jumped off the stage and whirled around to face Morello. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She screamed. "You know what? I should have known this would happen. I was so fucking stupid to think that you could actually love me." Tears started spilling down the red heads cheeks as she continued. "You know what? You two deserve each other. You're both fucking assholes." Nicky walked back to the stage and looked into Morello's eyes, her face mere inches from the other girls. "If that's the way you want it, fine. But do not come crawling to me when he breaks your fucking heart again. Don't call me, write to me or anything.. Stay the hell away from me" With that Nicky stormed out of the chapel. She didn't make it far down the corridor to the bunks before she crumpled to the floor sobbing_.

Present Day- December 24th, 2017

Alex sighed as she remembered finding Nicky sobbing in the hallway. She had been furious with Morello for doing this to Nicky once again. That week had been extremely tense for all involved. Lorna had tried to fix her ad Nicky's friendship but it was to no avail. Alex had called Piper and they had agreed that Nicky would stay with Piper, at least until she got through the breakup. That, had yet to happen, as Nicky was still living at their lake lot with them. The black haired woman took a sip of her coffee as she remembered how worried she had been about her friend. She had feared she would go back to drugs. She realized that if Piper hadn't taken her in, she probably would have.

Alex sighed as she let her mind wander to two months after Nicky had left.

Flashback June 2015 Litchfield Prison

_Alex was folding sheets in the laundry room when Lorna walked in. Her eyes were red from crying and Alex sighed inwardly, she almost didn't want to ask._

_"Hey Lorna are you ok?" The tall woman asked._

_"No. I'm a fuck up" Morello replied sadly as she moved further into the room._

_"Well welcome to the club." Alex replied, trying to lighten the mood. "What's wrong?"_

_"It's over, For real this time." Lorna replied leaning against the dryer beside Alex._

_"Isn't that what you told Nicky last time?" Alex asked. Her anger raising slightly._

_The Brooklyn girl sighed. "I know. This time was different. After Nicky left I just, I felt an emptiness ya know? Like something was missin. So I ended it. I know she said to never contact her again but." Lorna paused as she swiped at her eyes. "I'll spend the rest of my life tryin to fix it."_

_Alex sighed as she put the sheet she had been working on down and looked the shorter woman straight in the eye. "You know you really hurt her. Every time Christopher hurt you she was there. Then you pushed her away like yesterdays garbage. You don't know how deeply she was in love with you."_

_Morello nodded, the tears still falling down her face. "God Alex I know. I love her too. I love her so much and I am a complete and utter idiot. "_

_Alex wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and pulled her close. "I know kid. I do believe that Nicky does love you but she's protecting her heart. " Alex sighed "You may be able to fix this Lorna but it's gonna take a lot of work."_

_The Brooklyn girl pulled back and looked up at Alex, "I'll do whatever it takes."_

Present Day- December 2017

The ex drug dealer looked out the window of the cafe at the snow falling gently. Lorna had sent Nicky numerous letters begging for her forgiveness. She never got a response. Morello had also put Nicky on her visitation list, Nicky never went. Piper had told Alex that Nicky had thrown away every letter Lorna had sent her. Piper had retrieved each one from the trash and kept them in a safe place.

As the months wore on and it neared Alex's release date she and Lorna had thought up a plan. Morello was set to be released on December 20th, 2017. Caputo had added two years onto her sentence after she had helped Miss Rosa escape. Alex and Lorna had planned that the Brooklyn woman would surprise Nicky on Christmas Eve. Lorna had been staying in a hotel for the last four nights which Piper and Alex had gladly paid for.

"Merry Christmas Vause" a squeaky voice said from behind her.

"Merry Christmas Morello" Alex said standing up to hug her friend. "How are you?"

The shorter woman sat across from Alex and sighed "Nervous as hell."

"I bet" Alex nodded. "Just take it one sentence at a time. Like I said before I know she loves you but you can't break her heart again. If she says yes you can't back down."

"I won't" Lorna said, the look in her eyes filled with love. "I love her more than I ever thought I could love someone. I don't know why I walked away from someone so amazing."

"Tell her that." Alex smiled. "Did you get it?"

Morello grinned broadly. "Yes. I hope she likes it."

The older woman smiled, "Well kid what can I say. We're both in love with stubborn women"

Lorna laughed loudly, "Sad but true. Look Alex I really appreciate you and Chapman helping me with this. I honestly wouldn't have blamed you if you would have never talked to me again after what I did"

The ex drug dealer reached across the table and took Lorna's hand, "It's because we are smarter than the two of you. Even though what you did to Nicky was horrible we knew that you really loved her. I will be honest though Lorna." Alex paused and looked into the shorter woman's eyes, "You hurt her again and I can't promise you I'll still be your friend."

Morello nodded, "I will never hurt her again. If she will let me I'll love her until the day I die."

Seemingly satisfied with that answer Alex leaned back in her chair and smiled. "So Piper will pick you up at 6:00. Is that ok?"

The Brooklyn girl sighed, glad that Vause had accepted her answer, "That sounds great."

After Alex had dropped Lorna off at the hotel she drove back to the lake house she and Piper shared just outside the city. The property was quite open with two big Oak trees in the front yard. The lake had frozen, even though it was surprisingly crisp for the time of year. As she walked into the house she saw her girlfriend making lunch.

"Hey baby" Alex smiled softly as she kissed the blonde on the lips.

"Hey." Chapman smiled back "How did it go?"

Vause looked around to make sure Nicky wasn't in earshot. "It went good. She's obviously nervous as hell but she's committed to making it work."

"I'm glad." Piper said, looking at her girlfriend. "Those two are almost as stubborn as us."

The black haired woman wrapped her arms around her waist, "Hey, we may be stubborn but we're together now aren't we?"

"Yes" Piper replied, smiling before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

"Hey hey not in front of the bread" Nicky's voice boomed from behind the couple.

Alex pulled away from the kiss and stuck her tongue out at her friend "How are you Nichols?"

"I'm good. Just finished wrapping your Christmas present." Nicky replied before grinning, "I figured Chapman wouldn't appreciate me giving you a repeat of the one I gave you in Litchfield."

The ex drug dealer snorted "You wish" she replied mockingly.

Chapman just laughed. "Well I hope you like what we got you. It's a surprise. Actually you'll get it tonight"

"Oooo really?" Nicky grinned. "Is it a quad?"

Alex looked at her girlfriend knowingly before replying, "Nope it's something no amount of money can buy."

That night, at 5:50pm Alex lead Nicky outside. The snow was falling softly but the air was crisp.

"Vause what's going on? I was joking when I mentioned the present you gave me in prison." Nicky said, a bit wary about why they were outside and why Piper had left suddenly.

Alex laughed wholeheartedly, "Nichols you can dream on. Now" she said, motioning to the picnic table that sat a few feet from the porch. "Sit down here and I will go get your Christmas present."

The red headed girl nodded as she sat down. Looking around she sighed deeply. She loved Christmas, always had, but for the last two years something had been missing. Actually, someone had been missing. Nicky had tried effortlessly to hate Lorna Morello. Despite her best efforts she had never succeeded. Nicky Nichols finally came to the conclusion that she would always love Lorna. That being said, she would also die alone because no other woman could fill the hole in her heart. Lorna had sent her numerous letters. She had not read a single one. She didn't want to hear about how sorry Morello was. Her heart couldn't take it.

Due to the fact that she was so deep in thought Nicky didn't hear the footsteps walking towards her from the side of the house. It wasn't until she heard a familiar squeaky voice that her head shot up.

"Hey Nicky." Lorna Morello said casually. She had been so nervous that she was sure her voice sounded shaky.

"What are you doing here?" Nicky exclaimed standing up, surprising herself at the anger in her voice.

The Brooklyn woman sighed, she had expected that. "I just want to talk to you. Please just listen to what I have to say? Then if ya want me to leave I will."

The red headed girl sighed. Part of her wanted to tell Morello to fuck off and leave. The other part, the part that was still madly in love with the other woman, wanted to hear what she had to say. "Ok. You have five minutes." She replied as she sat down again.

The dark haired girl sighed, even though she had rehearsed this over and over again she still wasn't prepared. " Nicky I love you. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life. After you left I tried to make it work with Christopher but all I felt was an emptiness I felt like my heart had died." Lorna paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "The reason that I was so attached to Christopher is because I grew up with strict parents. Parents that wanted me to do the right thing and marry a proper man and give them grandchildren. I thought that was the life I was suppose to lead. So when Christopher came along I clung to him with everything I had. My parents loved him." Morello looked at Nicky, her eyes shining with tears. "Then I went to prison. I went to prison and met this beautiful, loving caring, amazing woman. A woman who as tough as she tries to be is really a soft gentle soul. A person that deserves to be loved, cared for and cherished. You know what I did though Nicky?" Lorna paused, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. "I broke her heart. Not once, but numerous times. All because of the person my parents wanted me to be. All because I wanted to please my mom and dad. Well, after I broke her heart the last time I made a decision. A decision that caused my parents to disown me and cut me out of their lives." Stepping closer to Nicky Morello continued, "I made the decision to stop trying to make them happy and start trying to make me happy. What makes me happy is you, Nicky. What makes me smile is your laughter. What makes my heart pound is your touch. I know that I fucked up royally and I broke your heart but if you'll let me I will spend the rest of my life showing you how sorry I am and just how much I love you." The Brooklyn woman pulled a small box out of her coat pocket and got down on one knee.

"Nicky Nichols will you do me the honor of being my wife?" She asked opening the box to expose a beautiful gold wedding band with two silver hearts on the top. Engraved on the inside was 'Forever And Always'

Nicky just stared at the other woman. Not in a million years had she thought this would ever happen. She had dreamed of one day being with Lorna again, but the dreams always seemed impossible. Looking deep into Morello's eyes she replied, her voice just above a whisper, "Yes"

Lorna grinned as she placed the ring on Nicky's finger before moving to sit beside her. She moved her hand to the side of the red heads face, brushing away the tears on her cheeks. "I love you so much and I am so sorry baby" she whispered. Her heart pounding in her chest.

"I love you too Lorna. I spent a long time trying to hate you. Trying to force my heart to despise you. It never worked." Nicky replied, her arm sliding around Morello's waist.

"Merry Christmas Nicky." Lorna whispered, her lips mere inches from the other girls.

"Merry Christmas Lorna" Nicky replied before leaning forward and capturing their lips together. Lorna kissed Nicky like she had never kissed anyone before. Her heart overflowing with happiness. Nicky pulled Lorna as close to her as she could, needing to feel every inch of her. As they parted, Lorna smiled.

"By the way, thank you for the poster. Big Boo found it under your bed after you left."

Nicky looked surprised. She had completely forgotten about that. "Well I'm glad you liked it."

Lorna pulled Nicky close again, unable to get enough of her fiancé. "Maybe we can go there on our honeymoon. To Bora Bora I mean."

Nicky grinned, "Bora." she responded before kissing Morello again.

Inside the cabin Piper and Alex stood watching the rekindled couple through the kitchen window.

"Well, it looks to me like they made up." Alex said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah." Piper agreed smiling. "I love you Alex. Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas baby" Alex responded kissing her girlfriend passionately.

**Author's Note-** The time is 2:34 AM, my back is sore and my eyes are tired. BUT I had to get these two together again, so I persevered! Haha! I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
